A Mess Named Pinkie Pie
by gman2006
Summary: Fluttershy starts her morning off like every other, enjoying a nice cup of tea and tending to her animals. Of course all is not well with the world when an explosion originating from SugarCube Corner throws her day in all directions. Her animals are panicking, a chocolate covered Pinkie Pie is banging at her door, and any semblance of a peaceful morning is out the window.


**A Mess Named Pinkie Pie**

"Here you are Angel Bunny," Fluttershy gently cooed, as she pushed a small bowlful of carrots towards her little pet.

Another calm, soothing morning had arrived in the cottage of the mild-mannered Pegasus. The morning sun filtered in through the open windows, golden rays flooded in over the freesias and pansies that were growing on the windowsill. The sweet aroma from the flowers tickled the pony's nose and warmed the air. Even Angel seemed to appreciate the added flavor.

"Good morning Harry." The pony continued, handing the great ole huggable bear is food for the morning. "Mr. and Mrs. Beaver." Fluttershy acknowledged. The Pegasus tiptoed through her house, careful not to pinch or jam anyone's toes, tails, or wings on her way to the kitchen.

With the animals quieted and fed, Fluttershy could finally go about her morning tea. To some, such a morning of navigating the lines of animals that frequented the cottage would surely be too hectic and cramped. Headaches may even ensue. But to Fluttershy, these critters were as good as family. Why, even Harry, the big lug, had become such a sweetheart to the Pegasus. He reminded her of an uncle one might have, always full of smiles and hugs for the family no matter the occasion.

Once her tea was brewed, Fluttershy sat at her table to slowly sip from her cup and mentally note the various tasks that were sure to keep her busy. Unlike Twilight who adored her checklists, such things just weren't practical here. The animals frequently used paper for all manner of things, from nests to food, to crumpled up toys that Fluttershy just loved to watch get tossed around. No, paper was reserved to her for out-of-cottage trips. And no such trip existed today.

Finishing her tea, the Pegasus moved to rinse out her cup when something not so expected happened. In fact, it had been so unexpected that her precious cup teetered out of her hooves and shattered onto the floor.

_BBBLLUUURRKKKKKKK!_

The explosion, which sounded like one of Rainbow Dash's infamous belches, dialed up to past full volume, erupted from somewhere in Ponyville, near the center of town if she wasn't mistaken.

When Fluttershy did manage to scurry over to the window, the only sight from town was a dark, muddy-brown mushroom cloud rising out over the rooftops. Even miles away, the shockwave from the blast sent gushing winds flailing through her little cottage. The curtains struggled to hang onto their rod, and any loose napkins or towels in her kitchen were tossed to the furthest corners of the room.

"Oh my! What was that?!" Fluttershy said. The explosion looked to have originated from SugarCube Corner. That and the strong smell of burnt chocolate had settled in on her cottage, smothering out the flowers she'd so happily awoken to not long ago.

Sounds from the other room quickly grabbed Fluttershy's attention and she rushed out of her kitchen to see what had happened. It'd only come naturally that when she returned to her animals, she'd find them in quite the panic. Angel's bowl of carrots had flipped upside-down onto him. Harry raged through the living room like some rampaging dragon. The poor beavers were cuddled up under an end table, clinging to each other for dear life. Birds squawked and all manner of critters clambered about the furniture, eyes almost bulging out of their head.

"The poor dears . . . why they're scared out of their wits." Fluttershy said, just observing the chaos for a few moments. And she didn't blame them. The explosion that had shaken her cottage sent quite the rush of panic over her own spine. She'd just about flung herself under the table as well, if it hadn't been for the noises from all the creatures she cared for.

As if the racket wasn't enough, a terrified rapping echoed up from the Pegasus' front door. "One moment!" Fluttershy called out as she desperately worked to calm the animals down. The rapping struck again only harder, louder. "I said one moment . . ." but before she could add the begging "please" at the end, the rapping turned to a two hoofed pounding.

"Oh, for Celestia sake . . ." Fluttershy whispered and turned from the growing mess to the door. Swinging it open, a giant glob of chocolate dove into the pony's lap and started talking!

"Please Fluttershy! You have to help me! I'm in so much trouble! Like bigger than the time I tried to babysit Pound and Pumpkin Cake and definitely bigger than the time I cloned myself with the magic mirror pond, but maybenotasmuchaswhenLordTirektriedto . . ."

"PINKIE!" Fluttershy shouted at the chocolate encased pony that lay on top of her. The outburst captured the attention of all her little critter friends, and drew every eye in the cottage onto her. "Spaces. Use spaces between your words and slow down. I can't understand you when you get like this."

"No time!" Pinkie shouted and seeing the door to the cottage was still wide open, Pinkie leapt off her friend and slammed it shut. She bolted the door, hooked the chain, locked the padlock, and activated the home security system. Funny. Fluttershy only ever remembered the deadbolt being there.

Now that her friend was somewhat still, peeking through the blinds, Fluttershy could see just how thickly coated Pinkie was. Her forelegs and hooves were caked in dried, burnt chocolate. Her mane and tail soaked in a thicker, almost honey-like mixture. The rest of Pinkie though dripped like she'd just stepped out of a storm. Not a spec of pink could be discerned from this mess.

Fluttershy softly placed a hoof on Pinkie's shoulder and called her friend's name. "What happened to you?" She asked. "And what was that explosion?"

The party pony fell onto her rump, just sitting there with her shoulders slumped. All of her energy suddenly sapped, she said, "I messed up." Her voice cracked in defeat, chocolate tears dripped onto the floor. "I was just trying to make only the most super-duper spectacular cake any-pony had ever seen. And it was going to be super amazingly delicious too! But . . . I don't know what went wrong. Did I overload the cannon? Did I use too many cocoa fireworks?"

Fluttershy stepped over to her friend, and batted away Angel who had started taste testing Pinkie. "Fireworks?" Fluttershy asked, "you didn't blow up SugarCube Corner, did you?" She carefully prodded.

Pinkie shook her head and whispered. "The roof is gone, but the rest is there. And the surrounding block is one big confectionary catastrophe." Pinkie had to stop as she started to cry. The usually cheerful pony now curled up in front of Fluttershy's door, bawling like a little filly. "I don't know what to do!" She sobbed. "The Cakes must hate me now! Everything in their kitchen was swept away! They can't cook or make yummy treats. I probably won't be able to live with them anymore and have to go back home!" And Pinkie's tear-stricken face gazed up into Fluttershy's. The chocolate had started running down her face like wettened makeup, allowing for some pink fur to actually be seen. "I don't wanna go home Fluttershy! I love Ponyville! I love being with you and my friends! I wanna stay!"

Not ignorant of the hungered gazes from some of her other guests, Fluttershy placed a hoof around Pinkie. It squelched into the sugary coating on the earth pony's back. "Why don't we get you all cleaned up first? Then we'll figure out what to do." Fortunately, her friend simply nodded and Fluttershy led Pinkie Pie away from the other animals and into the bathroom. She'd no more than started the water when another knock came a rapping at the door.

"You go ahead and clean up Pinkie."

Before Fluttershy could leave though, Pinkie grabbed her and whispered, "if they're looking for me . . . I'm not here . . . okay?" The fear in Pinkie's eyes startled Fluttershy, she'd never seen her friend this vulnerable.

"Okay. Just get yourself cleaned up and I'll be back in a jiffy."

Closing the door behind her, Fluttershy navigated back to the front door. The knocking struck again and she reached the door just as a third set of raps started up. Opening up, Fluttershy was met with Mr. and Mrs. Cake.

"Uhh Mr. and Mrs. Cake . . . What brings you here?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, it's about Pinkie Pie." Mrs. Cake answered. "Mind if we step inside for a moment?"

The Pegasus took one glance back into her house. She'd yet to clean up from this morning's hectic mess. Besides, Pinkie's chocolate tracks coated the floor and that pony was not up for company. "Ummm now's really not a good time." She said hopefully. "The animals have been a bit more worked up than usual today."

"Probably no thanks to that Pie and her silly antics!" Mr. Cake growled.

Stepping outside to prevent suspicion and to hopefully move out of earshot from Pinkie, Fluttershy walked the Cakes down away from the house and towards her garden. It was then that she noticed the dried footprints of her friend climbing up the path to her cottage.

"Please Fluttershy." Mrs. Cake begged. The pained expression set in her features spoke volumes to what the day had already put her through. "We know she came this way. Is there any way we can talk to her?"

"She's got a lot of answering to do for what she did to our shop!" Mr. Cake bellered. "I'll be closed for months trying to repair the place. And I doubt I'll ever fully recoup from the losses! Not to mention the damages to every-pony's homes from all that wasted cocoa cannon of hers, or whatever the hay she called it!"

"Please dear," Mrs. Cake said to her husband. "Remember, we didn't come here to rant." Mr. Cake just grumbled something and turned away.

Fluttershy took in a deep breath. She couldn't outright lie to the Cakes. The hoofprints were evidence enough and would certainly only make things worse. But Pinkie was far from in any kind of condition to speak with them right now. "She was here, only for a bit though. But she's really scared right now." Fluttershy stopped, choosing her words carefully. "You're not . . . you're not going to kick her out, are you?"

Even Mr. Cake was taken aback at this suggestion, though it was the Mrs. who responded. "Oh, Celestia no! Why, we would never do that! I don't know where we'd be without Pinkie Pie. She knows our sweets inside and out; sometimes better than us." Mrs. Cake faltered for a moment and glanced to her husband before continuing. "But we would like an explanation at the very least. And an apology. Not to mention all the townsfolk this has affected. Why, there's still a whole foot of chocolate in the area surrounding SugarCube Corner and it has nowhere to go."

Finally calmed down somewhat, Mr. Cake finished, "Do you know where she is? We need to talk with her."

"I think . . . she's feeling kind of scared right now." Fluttershy said. "Umm if you don't mind, why don't you leave Pinkie Pie to me. I'll get a hold of her, and bring her to you when she's ready."

"That's fine. But what do we do in the meantime? We don't exactly have a home right now." Mr. Cake said.

For a moment, Fluttershy was silent. The Cakes needed somewhere to go while everything was dealt with. Something that could take their minds off all of this. That's when the lightbulb struck. "Umm, well, what about a little vacation?!" Fluttershy suggested.

"A vacation?" Mrs. Cake asked back.

"Yeah. You could be on vacation while we clean things up."

"That's a lot of work for just the two of you." Mr. Cake said.

"Don't worry. I'll get my friends to help. It'll be fine." Fluttershy said. She hated dragging the others into this, but just as the Cakes needed everyone's help, so did Pinkie Pie. "I can bring Pinkie Pie over later . . . umm you know . . . for an apology before you leave."

Mrs. Cake looked over to Carrot. He appeared uncertain of whether to accept, but he didn't outright dismiss the idea either. "I suppose we could step outta town for a couple of days. Gonna have to resupply the shop anyway."

Mr. Cake sighed. "Alright. We'll make some preparations for tomorrow. Just bring Pinkie over when you're good and ready."

Fluttershy nodded and happily accepted a hug from Mrs. Cake. She watched the two leave, and only when they were out of sight, did Fluttershy return into her cottage.

"Pinkie," The Pegasus called as she stepped back inside.

No response.

"Pinkie? A-Are you okay?"

Again, no response.

"Oh my . . ." and Fluttershy rushed past her animals and into the bathroom. What happened if Pinkie fell? Or if she fell asleep in the tub and something happened? Or what if the water was too hot and she burned herself? Oh, Fluttershy just wouldn't be able to forgive herself if something so terrible happened to her friend!

Her mind racing, Fluttershy burst through the bathroom door. "Pinkie!" She cried out, but stopped at discovering the empty bathtub. The water drained, and some brown, murky residue lingered near the plug. A half-empty bottle of her wild strawberry-lavender scented shampoo laid near a dampened towel that'd been tossed onto the floor.

Fluttershy pressed a hoof to her chest, calming herself from the near heart-attack. "Angel," she called out, stepping back out of the bathroom. The cute rabbit leapt out into sight from around the corner and crossed his arms; clearly displeased with the current state of the house. "Umm . . . have you seen Pinkie Pie?"

Angel nodded and pointed to the stairs.

"I see. Well, thank you. I better check and make sure she's alright." Fluttershy said and just as she was about to take a step, she stopped. "Oh, would you mind asking the other animals to help clean up? I'm afraid I might not have time."

Angel placed both hands on his hips and glared at her with a look that screamed, "are you serious?!"

"I know it's been a crazy morning for everyone, but Pinkie really needs me right now. And I can . . . umm . . . pay you all back with a special treat later." It was a long shot, but Fluttershy needed this time to check on her friend. If it meant spending a few extra bits to appease Angel and the others, then it'd be more than worth it.

The bunny released a loud huff and rolled his eyes. "Fine." Was where his eyes landed on and he strolled on out into the other room.

Silently thanking her little rabbit, Fluttershy turned towards the stairs and slowly made her way up.

It was a slow climb, but the Pegasus wanted to avoid causing even the slightest bit of disturbance to her friend. If Pinkie was indeed sleeping, then certainly Fluttershy didn't want to wake her. She just needed a peek, an assurance that her friend was alright. And if Pinkie happened to be awake, then the least Fluttershy could do was offer her something to eat or drink.

Reaching the stair's peak, Fluttershy fluttered into the air to make even less noise as she gently pushed open her bedroom door and poked her head inside. Usually, birds could be heard chirping, or squirrels scuttling around. Instead, a tenseness lingered in the air and when Fluttershy gazed over to her bed, she saw it. A tuft of pink hair drooped out from under a small hill of covers. Soft whimpers seeped out into the room.

"Pinkie Pie?" She softly called out.

No response.

"Ummm that was the Cakes. D-Don't worry though . . . I-I didn't tell them you were here . . ."

Silence.

"I-If you wanted something to drink . . . or eat, I could get it for you?"

Nothing.

Fluttershy gulped. "O-Okay then. Get some rest."

The Pegasus was about to leave when, "Fluttershy?"

"Yes?" She answered, spinning around.

"Don't go."

"Of course not." Fluttershy said, moving into the room and towards her bed. She placed a hoof on the mound of blankets and slowly stroked it. "I'd never leave you." She cooed. Her hoof movements slow, caressing the blankets.

"Really?" Pinkie's voice came out weak. Fluttershy could almost hear the tremble in her friend's voice. She knew that sound well, all too well. Pinkie Pie was afraid.

"I'll stay as long as you need me."

Silence followed and for a moment, Fluttershy didn't think her friend would respond. She eventually turned to leave, thinking Pinkie had actually fallen asleep this time.

A hoof slipped out from under the covers, and wrapping around Fluttershy's hind leg, yanked her hard into the open mouth of blanket mountain. She let out a surprised yelp as she was pulled under. A few seconds passed and then she felt it.

Warm fur from Pinkie's chest pressed against her back. Hind legs wrapped tightly around Fluttershy's stomach, locking her in place. Pinkie's mane fell just over the Pegasus' nose and she could smell the sweet aroma of strawberries and lavender mixed in with Pinkie's scent. The party pony's fur just a touch damp, sparkled even under the covers.

"Thank you." Was whispered into Fluttershy's ear.

"Anytime." Fluttershy whispered back, and she felt Pinkie's forelegs wrap around her shoulders. Encased by Pie, Fluttershy relaxed herself, and nuzzled her head back against her friend's chin. Pinkie responded in turn, mingling her tail with Fluttershy's.

Under the blankets, the two warmed quickly, though neither made an effort to move. Fluttershy took in a deep, slow breath. She could feel the steadying movements of her friend's chest, and if Fluttershy closed her eyes, she could almost hear Pinkie Pie's heartbeat. How beautiful a sound, how relaxing.

"Fluttershy . . ." Pinkie whispered into the Pegasus' ear.

"mmm?" The pony merely mumbled back.

"I love you."

Fluttershy gently rolled herself around in place. She felt Pinkie's hooves loosen to allow her easier movement. She rolled so that she faced the pink pony. Fluttershy wrapped her forelegs and hind legs around Pinkie's body, squeezing them together. Leaning forward, she nuzzled her cheek against the soft fur of her friend's cheek. Her lips pressed right up to Pinkie's ear as she said, "I love you too."

Pinkie's entire body melted against Fluttershy, and she could feel her friend placing all their weight against her. Like cozying up to a fluffy furry pillow, Fluttershy buried her face in Pinkie's neck. She stroked her hoof along the pony's back, brushing through her soft fur. Whenever she'd get to a certain point, she would feel Pinkie's tail swish back and forth against her own. Focusing in on that spot, Fluttershy circled her hoof around and around, up and down.

Pinkie Pie let out a soft moan to the touches. Her body heating up as Fluttershy's precise strokes continued along her friend's back. "Feel good?" She asked softly.

"mmmhhmm wonderful" Pinkie muttered back.

Fluttershy just smiled. She stroked the spot for a bit longer and then just hugged herself against Pinkie. She felt a few deep breaths from the pony, their chests pressing together when Pinkie inhaled. Then, she felt that slow, steadied breathing against her neck. The soft taps of Pinkie's chest against hers and the relaxing of the limbs were all telltale signs. Fluttershy brushed a hoof through her friend's mane and whispered, "get some rest."

* * *

Popping open the lid to her trash, Fluttershy dumped the shards of her broken cup into the bag. She'd laid with Pinkie for so long, she'd almost forgotten about the broken cup when she came back down. Fortunately, the Pegasus had managed to avoid cutting herself when she stepped back into the kitchen.

"Oh, I do hope Pinkie wakes up soon. I promised the Cakes we'd go and apologize." Fluttershy whispered to herself. The sun had risen far past the noon hour, and dusk was closing in. "Should've watched the time . . ." Fluttershy scolded herself. But it'd been too comfortable laying up there with Pinkie.

The familiar stomping of a foot from behind caused the Pegasus to spin around. "Angel Bunny . . . oh I'm so sorry." She said, hurrying over to her rabbit and picking him up, pressed the little guy to her chest. "I didn't mean to forget about everyone." Then stepping out into the living room, she found the majority of her animals to be either away or lazily stretching about. The mess from earlier now cleaned up, Fluttershy wagged a hoof over her bunny's ears. "Thank you so much for cleaning. I'll have to treat you all to an extra special dinner later."

Angel hopped out of the pony's forelegs and onto the floor. He stamped his foot a couple times and pressed his hands to hips. "Oh, don't worry. I'll make sure your sundae has the cherry this time around." Fluttershy said.

Angel pondered this for a moment, and then simply nodded his head and sauntered off.

A pair of hooves suddenly wrapped around Fluttershy's chest and she felt the warm breath of Pinkie once more against her back. "Thanks, Fluttershy. For earlier. It really meant a lot."

Without even moving, the Pegasus leaned back into the embrace, letting her wings brush up against the party pony's sides. "Anytime Pinkie. We are friends after all."

Pinkie allowed the embrace to continue on for just a few seconds longer. Then pulling away, she bounced onto the floor. The spring back in her step and tail, that beautiful smile of hers wrapped from ear to ear. "Sooooo . . . what's the plan?" The party pony asked.

Fluttershy almost fell over when Pinkie suddenly pulled away. Fortunately, she caught herself just before toppling over. The quick movement to break her fall elicited a chuckle from her pink friend. "Well . . ." she began, "I was thinking we'd go back to SugarCube Corner and . . . make amends with the Cakes. They are quite worried about you."

Pinkie's smile drooped, only for a second as what Fluttershy assumed were a few random thoughts passing through the earth pony's head. "Okie dokie!" Pinkie finally said. And with that, Pinkie grabbed Fluttershy and dragged her on out the front door.

* * *

For the first half of their journey, Pinkie Pie led the way. Holding tightly onto Fluttershy's hoof, she pulled the poor Pegasus into town. Her grin spread from ear to ear, Pinkie hummed some happy little song that Fluttershy honestly wasn't sure if she'd heard before. Her pink friend was so known for breaking into song, that ponies stopped batting an eye when random conversations exploded into full-blown musical numbers. Why, one-time Rarity had explained that Pinkie somehow managed to string together a song about laxatives. Certainly, more had laid behind that story, but Fluttershy possessed no interest in hearing it.

As the two closed in on SugarCube Corner, Pinkie's demeanor slowly evaporated from an almost silly happiness to a hoof-tapping nervousness. Fluttershy strolled alongside her friend, who'd started sweating at the sight of the rising chocolate levels in Ponyville.

"I-I'm not sure about this Fluttershy. Ponies don't seem happy to see me." Pinkie observed.

It was true too. As Fluttershy now led the way through the town, ponies showcased their disgust at her friend with grimaces, whispers, and cold shoulders. To some extent, who could blame them? Fluttershy's hooves soaked a couple inches into mushy warm chocolate with each step. Like they'd stepped into the muddy end of a pig pen, the chocolate stuck to her hooves. Unfortunately, the gloop only got thicker the closer they approached ground zero.

"I-I suppose every-pony does seem a little mad." Fluttershy admitted. "But we came here to make things better, not worse. I'm sure every-pony will understand once they see how sorry you are."

"I guess so."

Suddenly, Pinkie leapt behind Fluttershy, kicking up chocolate in every direction. The movement more than startled the Pegasus and she froze. "W-What is it?" She asked. "What's wrong?"

A shaking hoof reached out past Fluttershy's side and pointed over at SugarCube Corner. "O-Over there." She whispered.

Fluttershy took one look and said, "what is it? I don't see anything."

"There!" Pinkie cried out, a little louder, garnering the attention of a few passerby.

Fluttershy squinted to see just what Pinkie had gotten so upset about. "Pinkie Pie." She tried to soothe. "I don't see anything. Just a couple of police ponies."

The police were setting up Do Not Cross tape around the perimeter of SugarCube Corner. The blast of cocoa and the other ingredients must've compromised its structural integrity. Mr. and Mrs. Cake weren't too far away, watching the whole ordeal. "Come on!" Fluttershy said to Pinkie, "The Cakes are over there as well. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Are you kidding me!?" Pinkie exclaimed. She grabbed Fluttershy by the cheeks and pressed their faces together. "You didn't bring me out here because you knew there'd be cops, did you?" Her voice set in a panic, Pinkie pulled away, biting at her front hooves. "I thought you were my friend Fluttershy! Friends don't turn friends in to the police! W-Wait . . ." she stopped, "A-Am I being detained?! I can't go back! I won't go back!"

"PINKIE PIE!" Fluttershy's voice carried far farther than what she'd ever intended. Pinkie shut her lips, along with the rest of Ponyville. A dozen or so eyes fell on the Pegasus and at the realization, she retreated to the safety behind her mane. A few minutes passed before the onlookers ceased their onlooking.

"You're not being arrested." Fluttershy whispered. "You're . . . You're apologizing to the Cakes. And you've never been in jail, have you?"

Pinkie, who'd been busy hyperventilating, finally came down from her frantic high and stroked the back of her neck with a forehoof. "Oh yeah, I guess I haven't. hehe . . . sorry about that." Was all she could say.

Fluttershy sighed. At the very least, she prayed the hard part of her day was over. Between the explosion that sent her animals in a tizzy to the awkward eyes gazing onto her, the Pegasus was sorely in need of her afternoon tea, and maybe a little spa trip. However, she promised to help Pinkie, so she was stuck (almost literally with as thick as this flood had become).

"You head on over. I'll wait here for you." Fluttershy said, and then watched as Pinkie Pie bounced her way over to the Cakes. Her bounces dissipated into hops, and then into quiet steps. Fluttershy watched them for a few moments longer, until the sight of Pinkie's bowed head and hugging could be seen. Satisfied with that, Fluttershy wandered over towards the leftovers of SugarCube Corner.

Wandering around the property, the Pegasus took in all the damage. The roof was gone, and one of the walls had also sagged due to the chocolate still running out from it. The mailbox knocked over and the sign that usually hung above the door was sticking upside down in some hardened chocolate. Windows were cracked, and a strong odor emanated from the bakery that fell somewhere between burnt brownies and molded cake.

Shuddering at the thought of dealing with such a catastrophe, Fluttershy noticed a couple of mops, some buckets, and other cleaning supplies stacked alongside the police tapeline. Walking over, Fluttershy politely asked one of the officers, "Ummm excuse me . . . but, are those for us?"

The officer took one glance over to the cleaning supplies and then back to Fluttershy. He checked a clipboard and then nodded his head. "Yep. They're all yours. Feel free to sneak on under the tape when you're ready to start. The building has mostly settled, though you'll want to wait a few hours before actually cleaning inside of it. Let the place air out some."

"Thank you. We'll keep that in mind." Fluttershy said, and then watched as the officer stepped away to chat with one of the other cops that were present.

Fluttershy pondered over how they might start things off. Maybe clearing up the cocoa-flood would be the best place to start. Though how they were going to get even that done with the provided supplies, she hadn't a clue.

"Fluttershy?" Came a suspicious voice from behind.

When she turned, she found Pinkie staring at her. "Hey Pinkie. How'd things go?"

"Fine. Just fine." The party pony said, her eyes narrowed, staring deep into Fluttershy, as if searching the Pegasus for some hint of a crime. "What exactly did you tell the Cakes?" She asked.

"I uhh . . .well I told them that I'd bring you over and have you apologize for what you did."

"Go on." Pinkie said.

"And umm . . . I told them to take a vacation while we clean everything up."

"Oh. Okie dokie then." Pinkie answered. For a second, Fluttershy thought the pony was going to have a mental breakdown or something. Of course, with all things Pinkie Pie, one should learn to expect the unexpected. For only moments after her apparent agreement, she turned to Fluttershy wide-eyed. Her mouth dropped open, hitting the ground. And we're not talking about a hyperbolic, "jaw hitting the ground", we're talking about Pinkie's mouth stretching open over two feet and then hitting the ground. Honestly, Fluttershy never before had such a detailed glimpse at a pony's esophagus. She was truly quite stunned and a little impressed.

"What do you mean everything?! You mean like, the whole thing everything?! Inside and outside?" Pinkie questioned manically.

"Well yes, I guess I do. It is your fault after all. I mean . . . it's only fair."

"Well yeah but . . . they're only gonna be gone for THREE days!"

Before Pinkie could continue, Fluttershy pressed a hoof to the pony's lips, silencing her. "Then we better get started. Come on. Grab a bucket and mop."

Finally slouching her shoulders, Pinkie sighed. "Okay. Fine. But this is isn't gonna be fun."

Fluttershy giggled. She stepped over to her friend and wrapped a hoof around her, embracing the pink ball of fluff. "I know. But you'll feel so much better when it's all done and you can see the faces of Mr. and Mrs. Cake."

"I suppose you're right. I do owe them." Pinkie admitted.

"That's the spirit. Then let's get cleaning." Fluttershy said. And she led Pinkie to an area where she thought would be a good place to start. Well, at least as good as any other. And she'd wait until tomorrow or so to grab everyone else.

So, listening to Pinkie's grumbles turn to song, Fluttershy whittled the rest of her day away, cleaning up the biggest chocolatey mess one could possibly imagine, with only her bestest, pinkest friend in the whole world, Pinkie Pie.

The End

"Oh no no no! You're not leaving Fluttershy and me to clean this mess alone! You better be helping too! It's your fault for causing this mess! It's your fault for reading me into this choc-tastrophe that I'm even here!" Pinkie waved her hoof at you. Yes you! The reader! You! "You better get over here and grab yourself a mop before I . . ."

"Pinkie? Who are you talking to?" Fluttershy's voice rang out from somewhere behind Pinkie's head.

Pinkie blinked, glancing at you, then back at Fluttershy. "N-No-one!" And with a glare in your direction, the party pony disappeared back into the story and the 4th wall collapsed in on itself, forever closed . . . we hope.

The End (for real this time)


End file.
